


Ask not for whom the bell tolls

by Nary



Category: Oglaf
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pansexual Character, Pet Names, Ridiculousness, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan didn't want to ask why Sandoval had a bell affixed to his cock, and yet, somehow, he had to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask not for whom the bell tolls

Ivan didn't want to ask why Sandoval had a bell affixed to his cock, and yet, somehow, he had to know. "Why do you..."

"Please ring for service," Sandoval said before he could finish, smiling seductively.

"Of course," Ivan sighed. "The Mistress asked me to ask you..."

"Perhaps you weren't listening." Sandoval wiggled his hips to give the bell a tempting jingle.

"You're not going to answer me unless I ring it, are you."

Sandoval simply grinned and offered his erection to Ivan's hand. Ivan flicked the bell gingerly with one finger, trying not to look too hard at how it was attached (hint: not with ribbon) and at the same time ignore at Sandoval's insufferably satisfied smirk. The bell gave a silvery peal, and at that moment, the door opened and an extremely lovely woman with pale blue hair entered. 

"Is that you, Mister Fluffles?" Sandoval and Ivan jumped apart. "Oh, my little crumpet," she continued, "I thought I heard Mister Fluffles in here, have you seen him?"

"No, Mother," Sandoval said, wrapping his robe about himself hastily. "May I introduce Ivan?"

"So _this_ is the famous Ivan! My son has told me all about you, my dear."

Ivan gulped. "All?"

"Oh yes. Absolutely all." She swept gracefully across the room in her diaphanous peignoir. "I finally had to come and see for myself the boy who captured my dear little dumpling's heart."

Still reeling from the description of Sandoval as a 'little dumpling,' it took Ivan a moment to process the last part of her sentence. "His what now?" Sandoval turned vaguely purple, which was possibly what passed for a blush. 

"Now I know he's a terrible pest," she continued blithely, "and gets into all sorts of mischief - especially when I'm not around to keep an eye on him! - but he means well, darling." She stroked Ivan's cheek affectionately, making him swallow hard. "Do give him a chance, won't you?"

Stunned, there was really nothing Ivan could do but nod. "Now," she continued, smiling in a way that was disconcertingly like her son's, "you two boys just carry on with whatever you were doing. Don't mind me in the slightest." She retrieved a bag from underneath the divan as she sat down, pulled out a pile of pink, fuzzy yarn and began to knit.

Sandoval gave Ivan a look and shrugged. Ivan, bewildered, shrugged back. Soon, a bell tinkled.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
